Paradise IV
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Cecil wakes up on an island with no true way to remember how he got there, and he isn't alone. What can a lone knight do on an island run by moogles and with Rosa by his side? / Cecil and Rosa fluff, first part of seven, maybe a lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Dawn broke and Cecil's eyes opened when he heard the chime of the clock.

Such a peaceful noise reminded the knight of the fact that he wasn't on a battlefield right now. Sitting up he looked around the room and noticed how tranquil it was. All white walls and red carpet met his eyes; there wasn't much for furniture from what he could see. The large clock was standing against the far wall and there was a single circular wooden table with a pair of chairs near a glass door. The door led out onto a balcony, and with the doors open a gentle breeze made the white curtains sway. He could smell the scent of the ocean as well as hear the waves of the water.

At first he wondered if he was dreaming, but when he glanced down at who was sleeping next to him he smiled.

Rosa continued to sleep, her blonde hair was undone and the tips went to the white night gown she wore. She slept on her side with one hand on Cecil's.

Memories of the previous night came back to Cecil, and he knew this wasn't a dream. Being reunited with Rosa had filled him with so much joy that he never let her out of his sight, and he stuck with her all through the night. Mog had told him about the resort and while Cecil thought it was strange such a place existed he did feel grateful to the time he could have with Rosa.

He had been sleeping on a big feather bed since last night; his armor was on the table as well as his sword. Constant combat made him forget the comforting feeling of a bed, and while he didn't want to leave it he felt a need to stand.

Cecil appreciated the feeling of the carpet under his feet as he walked around the room and began to put his armor back on. Though he was dressed in black tights he still felt the need to wear his paladin armor. As a professional soldier it was second nature to him to wear his armor at all times.

It wasn't until he finished putting his armor on that he saw Rosa sit up in the bed. Even as she just woke up she was very alluring and still a sight for Cecil's sore eyes.

"Cecil?"

He had begun to pick up his sword, but he merely set it on the table before he spoke to her, "Good morning Rosa. I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you." She stretched her arms over her head before she got out of the bed. The gown she wore had a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, and her hair went down to her waist. She wasted no time in going to him and getting close to him, holding onto his arm like he was suddenly going to go away. Her hands went to grab his, the grip her warm hands had on Cecil wasn't tight, but it was to let him know she was still there.

Cecil peered down at Rosa, "I'm still here Rosa, no need to worry."

"But Cecil..." She stopped short of finishing her sentence. She remembered what Mog had told her the night before; about after three days the warriors would have to go back to the battlefield. That meant Rosa and Cecil would be separated again. It bothered her considerably, and while she really wanted to speak her mind on the matter, the sight of Cecil smiling at her made her want to forget her worries. She was with the man she loved, and even though their reunion was going to be temporary she wanted to make the best of it.

To hide her worries she hugged Cecil's arm tightly.

Cecil could sense her feelings, but he also wanted to enjoy the time he had with her. The moogle's words had not been lost on him, and they stuck in his mind all through the night. But seeing Rosa with him made him want to be as happy as he could be while he had the opportunity. He had the perfect idea to start with.

"We're on this island, why don't we go and look around?"

Rosa looked up at him, "That sounds good. Maybe we could join with your friends while we do?"

He nodded, almost forgetting that he wasn't alone with Rosa on the island. He had his comrades as well.

"I wonder how they are doing."

A faint knock was heard at the door.

Cecil tilted his head, "Wonder who that could be."

Rosa let his arm go and he went to the door and opened it.

A red pom-pom met his eyes, and he saw that it was a moogle with a cart. It had many plates of various dishes ready to serve. "Kupo! It's seven in the morning and that means Mog's Resort Moogle Room Service is here to serve you breakfast, kupo!"

Cecil was surprised. "I don't remember ordering room service…"

Walking behind him, Rosa had put on a moonlight blue robe and spoke, "Neither do I."

The moogle didn't seem discouraged, "Don't worry. It's all part of the service of staying at the resort, kupo. Free of charge and anything you desire."

Cecil and Rosa looked at each other. The thought of eating breakfast hadn't crossed their minds, though they both agreed that maybe a quick meal would do them good before going out to explore the island.

* * *

A/N: Wrote this for fun as part of a seven part story featuring Final Fantasy couples. First part of potentially seven, and also be on the look out for the other stories in this series!


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast was over and done with, the moogle returned to the room at the time he specified. Rosa had decided to wash up, though Cecil had mentioned that if they were to go out to the beach she'd get wet regardless.

The moogle, named Mogwin made them an offer as he took the cart to the door. "You want to go out onto the island? Follow me, kupo."

Rosa came out of the rest room, and after exchanging looks with Cecil he motioned for her to follow him and he walked with the moogle out the door.

The hallway had red carpet with white lines, and there were doors on either side of the hall. Cecil noticed that the room he and Rosa had was the first one in line, their door numbered 1.

They followed the moogle through the area and after he dropped off the cart at the end of another hallway Rosa stopped and noticed a large cafe outside a pair of glass doors. Cecil took note of the cafe, "we'll stop back and check it out later, okay?"

Rosa nodded and returned her walk with Cecil.

Eventually Mogwin led them to another set of doors that was open and from there Cecil saw the white sand beach he had seen from his room. It was much bigger than he had thought before.

"Alrighty, kupo, now all you need is a word from our head honcho: Mog, kupo!"

Three moogles came in from outside, two small pink ones flanking a larger white one who was carrying a small wand with a large purple gemstone at the tip.

"Greetings, kupo. Welcome to my resort here on Mog Island, kupo."

Cecil took one step forward, "Greetings, Mog. I'm Cecil and this is Rosa. Would it be too much trouble to ask why we are here?"

"There will be plenty of time for questions, kupo. Right now you should worry about yourselves. The island is open for your pleasure, kupo. Please enjoy yourselves and don't worry. This island is perfectly safe."

Cecil and Rosa looked at each other and while Cecil wanted to speak more, he thought against it. 'I can always ask later.' "If that is what you prefer us to do, Mog we'll happily enjoy your island."

Mog nodded once, "That's the spirit, kupo! But first..." He hovered over their heads and waved his wand. A trail of purple dust fell from the wand and landed on Cecil and Rosa, but it vanished the moment it touched them. "Now, enjoy your stay on the island, kupo."

Not feeling any different, Cecil asked, "What did you do?"

Mog spun in a circle, "Something that will help you get better accommodated with the island. You'll be alright."

Cecil shrugged and held onto Rosa's hand and walked through the doors. The moment their feet touched the sand was when the spell took effect. A bright flash of white light engulfed Cecil and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he felt lighter, and he soon figured out why.

His armor was gone as well as his sword, and they were replaced with simpler clothes. A decorated white shirt with black stars along the left side and black shorts with white stars decorating the right side.

"Surprising...this must be what the spell he cast was about," he said, starting to feel cooler with the loss of his armor. It did feel more comfortable. He turned back to Rosa, "What do you think Rosa?"

He stopped when he saw that the spell had not just affected him but Rosa as well. It changed her outfit from her modest Baron dress to something less conservative. Lacking all accessories she now wore a two piece bathing suit, the top was strapless colored light pink gold and sparkled in the sun light while the bottoms were white and tied along her hips. She also wore a shear see-through white robe over her upper body.

Rosa noticed the change and while it did little better than her usual outfit in terms of covering her skin, she stood without a single notion of shame even as Cecil starred at her having not seen this side of her before.

"Cecil it is rude to stare."

Feeling less like a knight and more like a gawker, Cecil shook his head, "My apologies, Rosa. You look so beautiful I couldn't..."

She smiled lightly at him, "It's alright. Shall we go now? I'd like to see more of the island."

Cecil smiled back and nodded before Rosa hooked her arm in with his.

After seeing the beach Cecil had decided to venture deeper into the island and Rosa followed. The jungle was humid and even though Cecil was wearing an outfit that was meant to be perfect for heat the humidity of the jungle soaked him as if he had just gone for a swim. He was tough though, and he just powered on through.

The jungle was as exotic as the rest of the island. The trees were thick and their limbs snaked through other tree limbs and the leaves on most of them blocked out a majority of the sunlight overhead. Thick trunk trees lined the paths made by the moogles to help those who got lost, and some of the limbs of the trees bent low to the ground. Cecil saw a simple wooden swing hanging from one of the trees.

Such a simple if childish mechanism brought back memories of his childhood with his friend Kain and Rosa. He went over to it and grabbed one of the ropes, debating if he should sit down in it or not. Rosa made the decision for him when she walked up next to him. The sheer white robe she had worn earlier was more transparent thanks to the humidity and it stuck to her skin.

She sat down on the swing and put her hands on the ropes supporting it, "This place is so peaceful, not to mention beautiful."

Cecil got behind Rosa and gently pushed her and she began to go forward and then back again. "I agree, though I doubt we'll have enough time to explore it all at this rate."

"Three days seems like a short amount of time…" Rosa said as she was gently pushed in the swing.

"Guess we'll just have to spend as much time as we can enjoy it," Cecil said.

A few minutes of swinging went by before Rosa stopped, and Cecil rested his hands on her shoulders. Liking the feeling of his hands on her shoulders she placed her own on his and sighed, feeling oddly at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

Following their return to their room due to the curfew Cecil and Rosa went about getting themselves ready for a relaxing evening. Clothes had been provided by the moogles for them to wear for the night and even provided a sizable feast for dinner.

The dinner would have to wait until they had been cleaned up and changed into dry clothes. Cecil had gone first to wash up after Rosa had her bath. The clothes he had changed into consisted of black sweat pants without a shirt, thus exposing his muscular upper body. When he came out minutes later he didn't see Rosa at first. Not until he went to take a look outside on the balcony did he find her. She stood in a white night gown; her beautiful blonde hair was no longer in a tail and flowed freely in the warm breeze.

He called out to her in a low voice, "Rosa..."

The white mage of Baron turned slowly, and when she made eye contact with her lover she smiled. It was a smile that lit up the night like the stars or the moon. "Hello Cecil. Feel any better?"

Cecil walked out onto the balcony and stood beside her, looking down at the beach below. As to her words he responded. "As a matter of fact, yes. The bath felt refreshing after a day in the sun. Thank you."

Satisfied Rosa looked out at the star filled horizon. The sun was just finishing its journey leaving the line of sight and darkness would fill the world. She wasn't frightened of that prospect. She wasn't alone to face it.

She slowly grabbed a hold of Cecil's hand and held onto it. A firm squeeze reassured her that he noticed, and he reciprocated with a gentle and loving grip.

The two stood together for a few long moments, gazing out at the stars and not having a care in the world.


	4. Wake Up Call

The air was hot and humid and it was precisely that reason that Cecil hadn't been able to sleep. Even with the blankets thrown from the bed and the doors to the balcony opened wide he didn't feel much better. Added to the fact that the sun was going to be up soon meant that his day was already off to a rocky and unsatisfactory start.

Rolling over to his side the knight tried to get comfortable when he felt something tickle his skin. Opening his eyes he was met with the loveliest sight he had seen in a long while. Rosa was sharing his pillow with him and she was sound asleep facing him. They were so close that he could feel her steady breathing grace the tip of his nose.

Scooting in closer to her Cecil closed his eyes once again. Were it not for the fact that sunrise was in a couple hours he would have tried to sleep.

That and he felt Rosa's hand, with its delicate touch, come to rest on his cheek.

He opened his eyes and saw that despite her angelic appearance had not been as deep into slumber as he had previously thought. In fact she was wide awake. Covered in perspiration that made her hair stick to her skin and gown but awake nonetheless.

"Unable to sleep, Rosa?" said Cecil softly.

The woman shook her head in the negative. Like her lover she hadn't been fortunate enough to sleep long during the night either. "It feels like I am sleeping in a desert tonight..."

Cecil rested his hand on hers and sighed lightly. He knew why it was so humid out even at this early in the morning. "There's a large tropical storm on the way."

Rosa rolled her eyes and lowered her hand. That wasn't an appealing thought in her mind, and it ruined her mood. "Which means we will be stuck indoors when it gets here."

Rolling onto his back Cecil put his hands behind his head and starred up at the ceiling. The idea of being forced to stay inside when they were on a mysterious island was the worst thing that could possibly happen in his view. 'Why can't we just enjoy ourselves without any form of obstacle to bar our way?'

He felt the bed shift and he noticed Rosa sitting up beside him, running her hand along his bare chest and resting over his gently beating heart. She tapped his chest with her finger in sync with his heart. "As long as we are together, I don't mind what happens during the duration of our stay. Wouldn't you agree?"

He couldn't disagree with her. Still, there was a lingering issue. Both of them were wide awake and because of the curfew the moogles had put in place they weren't allowed to leave their rooms until after breakfast had been served. That left at least three hours before they could even considering leaving their room, and less than one before breakfast would be served. What could they do worthwhile in that time?

"Cecil?"

The eyes of the knight caught a glimpse of the lovely white mage hovering over him, tresses of her golden hair hung down and grazed his chest while she waited for a response from him. A lovely sight indeed.

She didn't get one. At least not a verbal response from him. Instead Cecil gently put his hands on her shoulders and moved her onto the mattress with him hovering over her. Rosa had not expected this and as such didn't resist, not that she wanted to when she realized what he had wanted to do. She didn't even have a moment to say a word before his lips met hers. His hands moved from her shoulders to the sides of her neck, and soon enough she moved her own to lay upon his.

His boldness in touching her was not something he normally showed her except in the most private circumstances, much like this, and then add in the fact that they two were alone on a mysterious island seemed to embolden the man's advances tenfold.

Not that Rosa could complain. Cecil was normally a reserved and just man, a gentleman even when intimate with her. Normally she had to make the first move and he would follow through with little encouragement from her, so this change of pace benefitted both of them in the long run.

Cecil's lips left hers for only a few split seconds to gather air before he returned to loving her. Rosa's hands moved to rest behind his head, running through the white locks of his hair and held him in place. She didn't want to be separated again unless absolutely necessary, even if the moon were to crash into the planet.

Luckily for her Cecil sensed her urgency and had no desire of leaving. He lowered his body to touch hers, their chests meeting and their heartbeats pounded against each other. Not only that but as Rosa's chest heaved with each breath she took between each kiss and Cecil felt the hardened nubs of her breasts pressing against his muscled chest. She noticed it too and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as a result.

Wondering how far he could go Cecil's hands went down and pulled the straps of her gown off her shoulders. Rosa stopped kissing him when she felt his hands move and they locked eyes. The knight's gentleman side kicked in. They had been intimate back home in Baron time and time again but Cecil had only done so with Rosa's permission. He wasn't about to violate her trust with her body if she didn't want to, no matter how much he desired her.

Thankfully she appreciated his thoughtfulness. Her thanks-as well as permission-came in the form of a simple gesture. She moved her hands to rest at her sides, leaving him open to continue pleasuring her to his heart's content. Her angelic smile was a source of encouragement, as well as the cherry on top.

He smiled at her, and with a simple nod he continued. He moved the straps of her gown further down her arms with the fabric following close behind. Her chest grew more and more exposed and her breathing became heavier as he went. When her breasts were fully exposed she gasped. For a few moments Cecil admired his lover, and her ample chest helped give credit to her status as the most beautiful woman in all of Baron. Her nipples were light pink in color, as well as hardened and erect from the sensual activity from before. They added yet another enticing feature to her that made any man want her all the more.

His admiration didn't last long as Rosa turned her head away, not out of shame but out of shyness. Soon Cecil's eyes gave her a small apology and he returned to her. He lowered his head, his lips grazing her skin as went from her shoulder to her chest. Rosa's breathing quickened as he approached her most sensible spot and her body shook like she had bene hit by a small Thunder spell.

Cecil's lips ran over the sensitive nub on her left breast before he took it into his mouth. Rosa felt a spike of pleasure shoot through her. Her back arched and she put her hands in Cecil's hair reflexively holding him to her. Her breathing became somewhat erratic but steadied as he began to suck on her. She whimpered with each one, her legs moving across the mattress.

Like a starved babe Cecil sucked on her breast with increasing fervor, and he went faster with each moan that escaped Rosa's lips.

"Cecil..." she barely managed to utter his name before she moaned loudly.

That was when the loud chiming of the grandfather clock next to the bed started to go off, signaling the six o'clock hour. Like a nail being hit by a hammer Cecil stopped his pleasuring of Rosa to raise his head from her chest. The two lovers locked eyes, while Rosa's face was drenched in sweat and her breathing became erratic. Her expression was one of utter disappointment.

"Six..." said Cecil. He knew what that meant. The sun would be up shortly, and with it the moogles would begin their rounds.

Her chest aching, as well as her heart beating so fast it felt like it had been hit by a Haste spell, Rosa knew that their intimate time was pretty much done for now. Though she desperately wanted to continue, she would die of shame if a moogle were to enter the room while the two were in the act of love. She didn't want that on her mind, so she gave into the inevitable. She sighed as she returned her gown to its proper place and covered her chest.

Cecil shared in her disappointment. He had been on a roll and the fact that they had to stop earlier than he had wanted left him in a form of wanting. He laid down on the bed next to Rosa who turned on her side as well. The least they could do for the time being was be in each other's arms. A small victory to be sure in light of their time being ruined.

Yet as much as they were disappointed, neither of them voiced their displeasure as they became entangled in each other's embrace.

Right on time the moogle that would serve them breakfast reported to Cecil and Rosa's room. "Breakfast is served, kupo!"

He had little courtesy to knock on the door and went right on in. To his surprise he saw that Cecil was sitting at the table seemingly waiting for him to come by. Rosa was reading a book on the bed, still dressed in her night gown more so to help keep herself cool in the growing humidity than anything else.

The moogle pushed the cart to the table. "Flapjacks and cereal for today, kupo! I also brought you both a change of fresh clothes for you to wear."

Cecil eyed the cart with hungry eyes, but he said nothing as the moogle went about its business. He was still bothered about earlier that morning. Rosa was in a slightly better mood, though she was still upset. She made her way to the table and she made eye contact with Cecil. She had nothing really to say. Neither did Cecil who shrugged his shoulders, wanting to forget about the negatives of the morning already. The thought of eating helped him almost forget about it.

The moogle didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, and he wasn't going to ask any questions either. Though he did have to add a simple fact. "There's a large storm coming, kupo. The humidity shot through the roof because of it, kupo. Not sure if going outside would be a good idea."

While both of Cecil and Rosa knew that fact from earlier neither of them said a word and took it in stride.

Putting the book she had been reading on the mattress Rosa went and took a seat at the table next to Cecil, "It seems that way..." She turned to the open balcony doors and saw a black mass over the ocean on the horizon. The storm no doubt. "How long will it take to get here?"

Finishing pouring a large amount of steaming hot syrup on the stack of flapjacks he was serving the moogle spoke, "By early to midafternoon, kupo. It's a large storm and it won't go away quickly. The resort will be on lockdown before it gets here, though going outside would not be recommended because of how damn hot it is, kupo. If I were you, I'd stay inside, kupo."

The two humans exchanged looks and Rosa was the first to smile. "That sounds like a lovely idea."

Cecil agreed wholeheartedly, wanting to avenge the loss of the morning, and he went about eating his breakfast.


End file.
